


summer love

by boba_tea_at_three



Series: kiss me on the way [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cats, M/M, That's all there is, That's it, but trust me, hashirama throws a cat at madara and leaves, just tobirama and madara being domestic, madara is rightfully scared, on accident though, there's way more, they adopt a cat army, tobirama is laughing, utatane is terrifying, you only really meet two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24687559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boba_tea_at_three/pseuds/boba_tea_at_three
Summary: Madara stares at the now empty street, and looks back down at the grumpy cat climbing up his chest.“You’vegotto be kidding me,” he repeats, defeated, as the cat curls around his shoulders and yowls loudly in Madara’s ears.(Or: Madara and Tobirama being domestic and adopting cats.)
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: kiss me on the way [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784911
Comments: 7
Kudos: 217





	summer love

**Author's Note:**

> okay so the title is from summer of love by kids in america  
> and in 'kiss me on the way' it's very briefly mentioned that hashirama suggested tobirama and madara should get a cat  
> this is that hellspawn brainchild, i'm so sorry

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Madara mutters, staring at Hashirama as the summer sun beats down on his back. “Seriously?”

Hashirama pouts, multiple scratches slowly dripping blood down his cheek. “Madara, don’t be like that,” he whines. “I went through all this trouble to get you the cat, and you’re being so mean!”

Madara rolls his eyes. “You don’t get people pets without getting their permission, idiot,” he tells Hashirama. “And I know you didn’t ask Tobirama.”

Hashirama pouts again. “I wanted to surprise you!”

“Well, what if we didn’t want a cat?”

Hashirama begins to tear up. “Madara - Madara, are you rejecting my gift? Madara, that’s so mean! I just rescued this little cat, and now you’re going to make me put her back out on the streets? She’s so small, Madara! I don’t think she would be able to survive! That’s so mean, Madara, look at how tiny - ”

Madara buries his head in his hands. “Oh, shut up, Hashirama!”

Hashirama clamps his jaw shut with an audible click, peering at Madara with teary eyes.

Madara tips his head back, mouths a couple of curses, and sighs. “Fine,” he snaps. “Fine, we’ll take the damn cat.”

Hashirama beams, all traces of tears disappearing in an instant. “Great!” he cheers, and all but hurls the still-struggling cat into Madara’s arms.

Madara sputters, wincing as the cat’s claws dig into his arms, poking holes through the fabric of his sleeves. “Don’t throw her!”

Hashirama gives a flippant shrug, and moves his hands over his arms, healing the many, many puncture wounds courtesy of the angry cat. “Make sure to take care of her, Madara! She’s a feisty one!” he says cheerfully, and promptly runs away.

Madara stares at the now empty street, and looks back down at the grumpy cat climbing up his chest.

“You’ve _got_ to be kidding me,” he repeats, defeated, as the cat curls around his shoulders and yowls loudly in Madara’s ears.

“What is that,” Tobirama says flatly, staring at the white and orange-spotted cat viciously kneading its claws into Madara’s shoulders as he grimaces in pain.

“It was Hashirama,” Madara defends weakly.

Tobirama levels him with an unimpressed stare. 

“At least the cat is cute?”

Tobirama sighs, shaking his head as he steps closer to Madara, peering at the cat.

“Mito probably put him up to it,” he mutters, tentatively putting his hand out for the cat to smell.

“You think Mito is behind all the suffering in the world,” Madara says dryly.

“You don’t understand. You haven’t seen what I’ve seen,” Tobirama dismisses, a small smile lighting his face as the cat purrs and bumps her forehead against his palm.

“Why does she like you so much?” Madara complains, wincing as the back of his shoulder is stabbed by the cat in a borderline cheerful manner.

“I’m just better than you,” Tobirama says smugly, cautiously smoothing his hand over the cat’s head.

Madara huffs and rolls his eyes. “As if.”

Tobirama only snickers.

After Tobirama’s petted her for a bit, the cat tries to cross over to Tobirama’s shoulders by precariously balancing on his extended arm. And of course, she falls, yowling all the way down.

Madara stoops down to catch her, yelping when the cat’s claws extend and mercilessly dig into the palms of his hands. But after a moment, the cat’s claws reluctantly retract. She licks at the bleeding dots in Madara’s hands in what he vaguely thinks is an apology.

Tobirama’s quietly laughing, shoulders shaking as Madara shoots him a half-hearted glare.

“Fine,” he huffs, depositing the cat on Tobirama’s shoulder, hand sliding over the cat’s spine. “Be like that.”

Tobirama has a small smile that’s trying to twitch into a smirk, which Madara knows means that he wants to laugh, but is trying not to. But then the cat slips around Tobirama’s neck like a living scarf, purring loudly, and Tobirama’s smile shifts into something a little warmer as he lifts a hand and resumes petting the cat.

Madara’s hands linger on Tobirama’s shoulders as he studies the quiet smile on Tobirama, expression softening as he brushes a thumb over Tobirama’s cheekbone.

“What do you want to name her?” he asks, tracing the red tattoo inked high on his cheek.

After a moment of deliberation, Tobirama says, “Yasashi.”

Madara sputters, thumb dropping. “What?” he demands. “Gentle? In what world?”

Tobirama smirks. “She’s perfectly friendly.”

Madara snorts. “No, she’s not,” he says, rolling his eyes. “Pick a different name.”

Tobirama laughs, and the cat butts at his chin. “Fine,” he says. “Momo, then.”

“Naming the orange-spotted cat Peaches. How creative,” Madara says dryly.

Tobirama arches an expectant brow at him. “You can name the next one then,” he dismisses, petting the newly-dubbed Momo.

“The next one?” Madara asks.

“I’ve taken a liking to cats,” Tobirama says, suddenly cheerful.

Madara laughs, incredulous. “All from one cat?”

“Well, if we get more, then we’ll see.”

“Fine,” Madara says, a competitive spark flaring in his eye. “But I bet you that the next cat will like me best.”

“Deal,” Tobirama says, smirking up at Madara, eyes bright and sharp, and very, very pretty.

“What happens when I win?” Madara asks, leaning in closer.

“When?” Tobirama counters, leaning forwards. “Please. I think you mean when I win.”

“I doubt that,” Madara retorts, moving forwards until there’s a scant inch between Tobirama and him.

Tobirama smirks. “Well, too bad. I’m going to win, and when I do, you owe me a daily massage for a week.”

Madara snorts, opens his mouth, but before he has the chance to say anything, Momo’s evidently decided that Madara was too close, and swipes out with her paw, scoring shallow gashes across his face, hissing all the while.

Madara yelps, tripping backwards, and Tobirama bursts out laughing.

“Devil cat,” Madara curses, gingerly poking at the bleeding scratches across his face. “I take you in, catch you when you’re about to fall to your death, and this is how you repay me?”

Tobirama chuckles, a warm sound that makes Madara flush.

“You were too close, I suppose,” he says as he kneels down by Madara, slipping Momo off of his shoulders and shooing her off to explore the house. “I think we can take that as a good omen for me winning the bet.”

Madara rolls his eyes. “As if,” he says. “And - by the way - if I win, you’re doing the dishes for a week.”

“I honestly have no idea what you have against doing the dishes,” Tobirama mutters, lifting a hand to Madara’s face, glowing green chakra sealing the small cuts shut. “It’s not like it’s hard.”

“Fine,” Madara says. “You do the dishes and cook dinner for a week.”

“You can only pick one,” Tobirama replies, peering at the cuts. “You’re fine.”

Madara prods at the healed cuts, relieved when they don’t bleed.

“Thank you,” he says. “And - you just said that it wasn’t hard.”

“You can still only pick one.”

“What if I let you pick two things too?”

“Deal,” Tobirama replies promptly. “You have to train with my team every other day for a week.”

Madara gapes. “What - no! Your team is a nightmare!” he protests.

Tobirama snorts. “You’re just saying that because Utatane scares you.”

“Have you seen what she can do with her kanzashi?” Madara demands. “It’s horrifying.”

“She adapted to her less-than-ideal environment and used the weapons she had on hand,” Tobirama counters.

“Kanzashi aren’t supposed to be sharp enough to go through bone,” Madara insists. “They’re _not_.”

“She used chakra. Perfectly normal.”

“No! Not normal!”

Tobirama rolls his eyes. “It doesn’t matter. If we’re doing two things and I win, you give me a massage every day and train with my team every other day, all for a week.”

“Fine,” Madara huffs. “Then I want you to cook dinner every day for a week, and…”

“And?” Tobirama prods after a long moment.

Madara’s quiet for a moment before he sighs and scrubs a hand through his hair. “There’s an Uchiha girl who has a suiton nature,” he says slowly. “And - well, we don’t exactly have suiton users. It’s unheard of, really. Her sensei is busy with the other two kids on their team, and so she hasn’t had a lot of time to practice with her chakra nature. Teach her some basic water jutsus.”

Tobirama scoffs, and rolls his eyes. “You don’t need to cash in a favor for that,” he tells Madara, exasperated. “I’ll do it anyways. Pick something else.”

There’s a long beat of silence before Madara huffs out a laugh. “Fine. Both of us take a couple days off, and I get to whatever I want.”

Tobirama’s clearly about to protest, but Madara just smirks and leans forwards, kissing him and stealing the words from his mouth.

Tobirama sighs, lips twisting into a wry grin and breaking from the kiss.

“Two days,” he warns to an entirely too smug Madara. “That’s it.”

“Perfect,” Madara says cheerfully, and goes back to kissing Tobirama as the last rays of the summer sun filter through the shoji and dapple the floor.

Their next cat, picked up from the local shelter, is a black and white spotted boy, and although Tobirama dryly suggests naming it Ushi, Madara instantly vetoes it, and instead happily names it Mushoku.

They decide to give the newly-dubbed Mushoku a month to pick a favorite.

Tobirama ends up spending the month letting Mushoku sleep wherever he wants, and feeding him a decent amount of treats. Despite the way Momo keeps hissing at Mushoku from around his shoulders, Tobirama would… like to think that it was going well.

Maybe.

Madara periodically lights a slab of stone with a careful katon though, and Mushoku ends up loving the warm place to sleep. That coupled with copious amounts of treats ends up endearing Madara to Mushoku.

So, at the end of the month, Tobirama grudgingly agrees that Mushoku likes Madara better.

(Madara quietly breathes a sigh of relief, because - because Utatane really was terrifying, okay? It’s one thing for a chakra-enhanced kanzashi to pierce bone - it’s another thing entirely for a teenage girl to eviscerate a fully grown man with nothing more than said kanzashi.)

On the bright side, the two days that Tobirama and Madara took off were - very, very pleasant.

On the downside, Tobirama insisted on another cat, and - and well, Madara’s never been one to back down from a challenge.

This was a mistake.

Because Tobirama won the love of Ren, made Madara attend practice with Tobirama’s hell team, and after that, the game was on.

(Years and years later, when the summer sun filters through green leaves, and when Tobirama is calmly thrashing Madara at shogi on the engawa as just a touch too many cats run around, Madara looks around and grumbles, “I never should’ve brought that damn cat home.”)

(It’s a lie, and he knows it.)

**Author's Note:**

> and so they went on to adopt many, many, many cats, all of which hated hashirama with a burning passion
> 
> no one knows why
> 
> they just all hate him
> 
> tobirama and madara are silently delighted by this
> 
> they're very proud of their tiny cat children
> 
> (btw, momo means peaches, ushi means ox/cow, and mushoku means colorless or achromatic)


End file.
